1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a rectifying apparatus.
2. Background Art
A conventional synchronous rectifying apparatus has a problem that, if the on-resistance is decreased in order to reduce loss, the rectifying apparatus can hardly achieve rectification, and a backflow occurs. As a measure against the backflow, a pMOS transistor on the high side can be forced to serve as a diode. In the case of the conventional rectifying apparatus, however, a current flows because of a parasitic element of the pMOS transistor, and the efficiency of the rectifying apparatus decreases.